What He Desires
by TheShiningDarkness
Summary: He brought hatred to that place. For the sake of everyone he loves, he made that decision. However, when the hatred meets with innocence, what will it become? Will it become worse or vanish by its own...? Featuring YoungGuy and YoungLuke before and after the kidnapping! Pre-game


Again with Luke and Guy! XD

First, I want to thank everyone who also write stories between Guy and Luke. I'm inspired by them and so this story was made. Maybe it's not the best I can give, and I use the same words again and again, but please enjoy the story to the fullest.

* * *

**What He Desires**

"State your vow," the Duke ordered the young blond.

From standing position, the young knelt and start to state his vow which ended with a smirk on his face…

\

On another sunny day, maids and servants in Fabre's manor were working the usual stuff, including the young servant. He was helping his sword master, his 'only' friend in that hated place, Pere. He bent along with Pere, who was gardening. Then after a while, he saw his target, the young master who was younger than him. The boy came out from his room and greeted his sword teacher, a man named Van.

Van was another friend he was with to accomplish his revenge. However, Van didn't come to that place very often so Pere was the only one who was always with him.

While the young master was training, the blond stared at him. '_That person… is the one I should kill. For their sake, for my sister's sake, I must-' _ The thought gone from his mind once Pere tapped his shoulder as he called his name, "Guy, what are you thinking?"

Guy looked at Pere in confusion. But then, he understood what he meant and nodded. "I'm sorry, Pere. It's just that… my heart hurt when I see him."

"You must be tired, go back to your room and get some rest," Pere said.

"What? No, I'm not. It's not even midday yet. I'll help you out."

Guy was not forcing himself. He just wanted to help his friend who was an elder. However, it's also hard to make a straight face since his target was in his sight. So Guy would try his best not to reveal his desire.

Suddenly, he heard a groan from the center of the garden. The young master, Luke, was thrown away by Van and hit the ground. Guy smirked when he saw that, "That's what you'll get from Van." Guy would be very excited if he saw that his target was crying because of that. He waited to see the kid's face. But… things didn't happen as he wanted. Luke stood up, his face clearly showed that that attack of Van was nothing and that he could parry it later. It made Guy irritate by looking at him, "What's with him? Tch!"

Guy lowered his head and continued his work. Beside him, Pere was looking at Guy with a pity look. Pere knew that they entered the Fabre's house for revenge, but when he saw his master was behaving like that, he thought that… something was odd. The once innocent young master he served now changed to a boy who only sought a chance to avenge his family.

When it came to noon, Van stopped the training. Luke thanked him and went to his room. His body was full with bruises. After Luke closed the door, Van approached Pere and Guy. "Master Gailardia, Pere."

"Good afternoon, Van. How are you doing?" Pere asked.

"I'm fine, thanks. And what about you, Master Gailardia?"

Guy's face change to a normal boy would have, "Hi, Van! I'm fine. It's nice to see you again!" he smiled.

"It's good then. Now by your leave, I must return to Daath. I'll leave everything to you," Van bowed and went outside the manor.

Pere tidied up the gardening tools and told Guy to go to the room first. Guy did as he was told. In the corridor, suddenly someone blocked his way. That was… a maid.

"Hi, Guy!" she greeted.

"Woah!" Guy stepped back as he placed his hand on his chest just to calm his heart.

"Ahaha, you're so cute. You're young but you can enter the Fabre's manor, that's amazing," she said.

"Don't surprise me like that. I don't like it!" Guy yelled.

"Aw, I'm sorry," the maid walked toward Guy, but for whatever the reason, Guy kept the distance between them. "See, I want to apologize but you don't want it."

"It's not like that. Alright, alright I forgive you, just don't do it again," he said.

"Wow, thanks!"

The maid stepped forward again and Guy stepped backward. Fortunately, Pere came in and stopped the joke. "Hey, what are you doing? Don't make a ruckus in the corridor."

"Good afternoon, Pere. I just can't hold myself to play with Guy."

"He doesn't like it, please stop."

"Aww, okay."

Pere walked passing Guy and said that he'd return to the room first for having a bath. Guy nodded and said that he caught up later. Then, he heard that someone with a soft voice calling. From the end of the corridor, he could see someone with a dress, not too formal though. She called the maid.

"Eli, can you help me for a while?" she said.

"Yes, Ma'am, what can I do for you?" the maid said in panic.

"Luke has just finished his training. His body was bruised. I want you to at least nurse him," she said softly.

The maid nodded and went to take the aid kit. The woman also said that if she had finished, she wanted her to call Luke for a dinner in the drawing room. Then she went.

Watching for the whole time, Guy thought, '_So that's Duchess Fabre, Luke's mother. I heard that her body is weak and she really cares of Luke.' _He turned his body and went to his room. Guy entered his room, closed the door and threw himself to the bed. '_When is the right time? How long I must wait? Van said that I have to wait for a chance… but when?' _When Pere was done, he found that Guy was already sleeping on his bed. It's looked like he was too tired from thinking. Pere let him be and covered him with a blanket then he was out from the room.

Outside, he could hear someone slammed a door. It was nearby but not from the corridor. He looked through the window that a maid was standing before the door that led to Luke's room. She froze like a statue there. Pere then went outside to approach her. When he was close enough to her, he called her, "Eli, what's wrong?"

The maid, Eli, turned her body as a respond of that call. Her eyes were welling up with tears. She tried to hide it by saying that there was nothing happened and ran to the building. "Again, huh? How could he do that?"

From that time until the next day, the young master didn't go out from his room. Another maid told the Duke and the Duchess that the young master didn't want to eat for the night. Of course she didn't tell them about Eli. Duchess Suzanne wanted to visit Luke, but suddenly her body weakened and she was taken to her room along with the Duke.

Those were some events that night. After Pere ate his dinner, he went to his room and slept.

/

"Huh? That kid did it again?" Guy asked. It was in the morning and Guy was eating his breakfast in his room, sitting on his bed.

"Correct, this time was Eli. I wonder if there will be more maids crying because of him," Pere said as he tidied up the bed and the blankets.

"So that's why I had a bad dream last night…" Guy mumbled. "So where is that insolent kid?"

"He is eating with his parents now. Van will be here again next week," Pere said.

"Alright, time to get to work," Guy said as he took the fabric and the pail to clean the windows in the manor. "The one who cried is… Eli, right? I'll try to cheer her up if I meet her," then Guy was out to get water first and began his job. Pere looked at his master with a pity look. Just a little while ago, he was a child from a noble named Gardios, he was the heir of the Gardios family. He lived in a peaceful house and family. He was kind to the servants and maids too; he was a kind hearted child. But now, after he lost everything, he must work as a servant for someone he hated. "I hope he can go through all of this."

Meanwhile, Luke had already finished his breakfast and left the room to the right door. When he was walking, suddenly someone called his name, "Luke!" Hearing that, Luke changed his gaze to the entrance door and saw his fiancée. "Natalia."

Natalia hugged him as soon as she could reach him. "Luke, I'm happy you see you again!" she said as she released the hug. "Um, yeah…" Luke blushed. As they are talking, doors from the corridor and the drawing room both opened, revealing the Duke and Guy. When Guy saw him, he placed himself as a servant; he bowed then continued his work. The Duke approached the children. "Good morning, Duke Fabre," Natalia greeted. "Good morning, Princess Natalia," the Duke greeted her back.

While the three nobles were talking, Guy continued his work with mumbles and thoughts. '_That's the princess, Luke's fiancée, they say. And also the murderer of my family, that man._' Guy tried not to do anything suspicious that time. He just cleaned the windows one after another. Then he moved to the next room.

/

"Duke Fabre, may I go with Luke somewhere?" Natalia asked.

"Yes, you may. I'll order the guards to go with you," the Duke replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but… can I go with Luke alone? It's not somewhere far from the city," Natalia asked again.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, Princess Natalia. It is dangerous outside."

"But… Please…"

Luke then assured his father that everything would be okay. "I'm confident with my sword skill, father. Also Natalia said that it's not far from the city, we'll be okay."

The Duke sighed. His heart was full with doubt. He looked at his son's eyes. They were not really assuring, but they showed some bravery. Therefore the Duke finally agreed, "I allow it this time. Do be careful outside."

The two children were happy, especially Natalia. "Thank you, Duke Fabre!" She grabbed Luke's hand and dragged him out of the city. They walked to the east side of the city, there they played together, spending time for just the two of them. Time passed so fast that they didn't realize they had played for hours until the sun set.

"Luke, come here, the sun was so pretty," Natalia called Luke.

Luke stood next to her. After an awkward silence between the two, Luke stretched his hand and held Natalia's hand gently. Natalia was startled and looked at his direction, Luke did too. He tightened his grip then said, "Someday, when we're grown up, let's change this country… Change it so that no one has to be poor. Change it so that war never happens. Let's work to change our country, for the rest of our lives. Together."

When Natalia heard that, she couldn't say a word. But then, she gripped his hand tighter and said, "Sure, let's work together, because I love this country," she smiled at him. Luke gave her a smile and the promise was made.

/

In the manor, Pere stopped his work for the day and went to his room for a rest. Guy also had finished his work, but he still had something to do so he wandered around the manor. As he wandered, some of the guards and maids were worried about the young master and the princess. However, when the two made it safely to their home, everyone became relieved. Well, it was not Guy's problem though. He had something more necessary to do. He walked across the garden to the opposite side. He opened the door and found Eli, the maid who cried because of Luke. She came out from the Duke and the Duchess' room. He walked toward her.

"Good evening, Eli. How are you today?" Guy asked.

Eli noticed him and greeted him back, "Good afternoon, Guy. It's rare to see you around at a time like this. What are you doing?"

"Uhm, well, I heard from Pere that… last night, you were crying because of Master Luke."

"Oh, that one. It's my fault, too. I forced him to go to the drawing room to have dinner with the Duchess while he didn't want to. It's okay," she said. She forced a smile, Guy knew it. She may cry more, but she held it.

"Really? Are you really okay with that?"

"Yes, I am. Apparently, Duchess Suzanne apologized to me for what happen. It's not Master Luke's fault, though. Everything is alright now. Thank you for your concern, Guy."

She patted Guy's head as she smiled. Then she went to her room. Just for that time, Guy didn't feel anything although she was so close to him. Maybe for certain events, his body reacted normally and accepted what he got. "The Duchess apologized to her….?" He said in a small voice. He then went back to his room and slept for the day.

/

On the next day, things were done as usual, no special occasion. Then on the following day, in the afternoon, suddenly Luke ordered one maid to call Guy. The maid called then in their room. Guy was shocked when he heard that, questioning if he had done something wrong. What happened?

Luke was waiting for him at the center garden. Guy stood before him. Guy asked if there's something he could do for him.

"Guy, I heard from Master Van about you. He said you are skilled in swordsmanship, am I right?" Luke suddenly asked.

"I- I'm not… that…" Guy stuttered.

"Don't say that, if Master Van acknowledges you, then you are a skilled one. As you may know, Master Van will not come for nearly two weeks. So I want you accompany me in sword training today," Luke said, throwing a wooden sword to Guy.

Guy caught it easily under his consciousness. "Then you're ready," Luke smiled.

Pere was gardening at the time. He noticed that the two boys were ready at their fighting stances. Pere continued his work slower as he also watched the training.

Firstly, Luke attacked like usual. Guy parried them and when he had a chance, he stepped back then charged at Luke. Somehow, Guy became serious. Luke wasn't used to Guy's agility; he found it difficult to parry Guy's attacks. However, Luke tried his best to see Guy's movements and parry the attacks.

The 'training' finally paused when the tip of Guy's wooden sword was at Luke's neck. Even though Luke still held his sword, he couldn't counter him. When Pere saw that, he shouted to stop the training. It made Guy awake from his world. Guy lowered the sword and stepped backward.

"Heh, as expected from one acknowledged by Van…" Luke said.

"I- I'm sorry for what I've done, Master Luke," Guy bowed.

Luke didn't reply that and just went to his room, leaving Guy there. After Luke entered his room, finally Guy can breathe freely. "What's that…. It's too sudden." Guy's body weakened and he sat down on the floor. Pere approached him. "What do you think you're doing, Guy? You almost killed him."

"What? Then why were you stopping me? That was a good chance to kill him," Guy said angrily.

"You can't. If you killed him, they would know you're the one doing it, and you will be executed," Pere said.

"That's not the problem," Guy said. "How much longer I must wait? I can't stand it!"

"Go back to our room and rest. You must clean your mind for now," Pere said, tapping Guy's shoulder then went back to work.

/

The next day, the day was sunny again and again. That day, Luke called Guy for training again. Maybe Luke was not satisfied with the result on the previous day. Guy accepted that and ready for the training. Now, Guy controlled his emotion and body so that the previous act wouldn't happen again. Guy's movement was slower, Luke could see them easily. Suddenly, Luke stopped the training.

"What's wrong with you? You're slower than yesterday!" Luke yelled. Luke realized it.

"How come Master Van acknowledge you for such behavior! I can't train if things are like these. The training's over. Go back to your work!" he continued.

Luke dropped the sword and went to the building, not his room now.

In the evening, when Guy and Pere were ready to sleep, Guy released his stress.

"Grrh! What's with him? Ordering me around like that! He should be grateful that I didn't kill him in an instant!" Guy commented.

Pere let out a sigh, while Guy still letting out all he wanted to say, "Even if he is a noble, what does he think he is, a king? He is just a ten year old kid!"

Pere sat on the bed and said, "Maybe that's because he wants to fulfill his father's expectation. As the one who will be the heir of the throne, he must develop a character of a leader.

"But still!" Guy paused himself and thought for a while. "Pere, was I behaving like that too?"

"Pardon?" Pere asked.

"When I was a child, how was I?"

"You are, a kind hearted child. You are nice to servants and maids. I think no one would hate you," Pere explained.

'_Is it…?' _Guy thought.

"Good night, Pere," Guy suddenly changed the topic and covered himself with the blanket.

"Good night, Master Gailardia."

/

About two weeks since that day, when Guy woke up, he was informed by the guards and maids that the young master, Luke, was kidnapped. Luke's room was empty since morning. The Duke had ordered the soldiers to search all places in Baticul, but he was nowhere to be found. With the help of the king, they widened the search to all places in Kimlasca. Duchess Suzanne was really sad and fell ill. Princess Natalia was really worried that she was not calm.

"Is it true that Luke was kidnapped?" Natalia asked to one of the maids in the manor.

The maids told her calm down, but she couldn't. "He- He already made a promise! How come he was kidnapped? Who kidnapped him?" she yelled. She started to cry. Then the maids escorted her to her room in the castle.

Meanwhile, Guy was likely the one who wasn't in panic. He stood quietly as he saw Natalia. '_Kidnapped? Who wants to kidnap him?' _ He looked up and stared at a sword hanging in the center pillar of the room. '_If things turn out like this, then how do I get my revenge?"_

/

The search was done day in and day out. Natalia came almost every day to check on Duchess Suzanne.

After a month of searching, they almost gave up. But then… in a night, suddenly a soldier reported to the king that Luke fon Fabre was found in the Choral Castle. They have brought him to the manor. The Duke, Duchess, and all servants and maids went to the entrance room to welcome Luke. Luke was covered with a blanket. He looked at his surroundings, his eyes showed confusion. "Luke, I'm glad that you're safe!" the Duchess hugged him. Luke didn't show any respond though. The Duke noticed something strange and asked Luke about things. However, Luke couldn't answer them.

"Looks like he forgets everything, even about us…" the Duke said.

The Duchess was shocked when she heard that. However, it's the truth. No matter how many times she called her son, he didn't respond anything.

Guy, who was passing by, stared at Luke from far. "Seems that Master Luke get an amnesia," whispered one of the maids to the maid beside her. "Is that true? I'm sorry to hear that…" the other replied.

'_Amnesia, huh? It will be easier to kill him then.' _Guy smirked and left.

On the next day, Luke was still in his room. The Duke and the Duchess were in the drawing room. They talked about the current Luke, who couldn't speak, walk, even doing anything properly. Suzanne then suggested that they taught him from the beginning again, because maybe he was shocked from his kidnapping that he lost all his memories. The Duke doubted it, his wife was weak, and she couldn't watch and teach him all the time. He himself was always busy with everything. He told what he thought to his wife.

"I guess you're right… but we can't leave him like that or else he won't remember anything," she said.

"Then what can we do?"

"Please do something… how about we ask one servant for help then?" she asked softly.

"What? No can do. What if he'll grow up to behave like that servant?"

"Don't worry, dear. I, too, will watch over him. I'll teach him when I can."

"If you say so… who'd you suggest?" the Duke asked, giving up on his wife.

"About that… I think the younger the better, so he can understand what Luke wants. I heard that there's one boy serving us. How about we ask him?"

The Duke then ordered a maid to call for that servant. The maid then called Guy to the drawing room. Guy entered the room and bowed.

"My lord," he greeted.

"What's your name?" the Duke asked.

"My name's Guy. Guy Cecil," he said without looking at the Duke.

"Guy, let me see your face," Suzanne said in soft voice. Guy obeyed it and looked at the Duchess.

"Guy, can I ask you a favor?" she asked.

"W- What is it, Ma'am?"

"I want you to look after Luke. As his personal servant and guardian, I want you to teach him from the very start."

Guy was really, really surprised. He never expected that kind of order. In one side, it was full of advantages; he could kill the young master anytime he wanted. On the other hand, he didn't know for how long Yulia could make him stay at Luke's side. He hated the Duke, and it all flowed too to Luke. He was silent.

"Then? Would you?" the Duchess asked again, snapping Guy out of his thoughts.

If he refused, there wouldn't be any chance like this again. It was so tempting, yet so irritating and painful. He should decide it now. If he didn't want, someone else would be ordered instead. Guy gulped his saliva, and replied, "Yes, I accept your offer, Ma'am. I'll teach him."

"Really, thank you, Guy. I appreciate it."

"Then I leave him to you," Duke said.

Guy bowed again and left the room. As soon as he closed the door, he walked faster to his room. As he closed his door, he screamed. "Aagh! What have I done?" he sat on his bed, "I put myself in the hell…"

'_But I can kill him anytime I want, right?' _ He thought. He let out a smile, not a smirk. Somehow, his mind was mixing with the Duchess' behavior. She was so kind and gentle. He remembered that even she apologized to Eli, to someone who was just a servant of hers, because of his son's fault. He also targeted her to be murdered, but now the plan ceased. She was innocent; she knew nothing about what happened.

From the way she thanked Guy earlier, it proofed everything. Guy felt like his mother was there. Perhaps, that also was one of his hesitations to refuse her order. "Mother… Sis…"

/

The next day will be Guy's first day of serving Luke as his personal servant. Guy greeted him at his room. What he got was Luke's frightened expression. Guy sighed and told him that he would not harm him. That he would teach him everything he need for daily life. "Master Luke, I'm Guy. Nice to meet you."

He softened his voice, walking toward Luke then sat on the floor in front of Luke. First, he taught him how to speak. How to call his father and mother, to say anything… When he felt that he had enough speaking for the day, he offered Luke his hands. "Hold my hands Master Luke. Let's go outside."

Luke was afraid, he didn't want to hold Guy's hands. There was no choice, Guy then carried him outside. Luke felt relax when he was carried. Outside, Guy lowered him at the center then held his small hands. "Now, Master Luke, you must know how to walk… Let's begin little by little." Guy led him to step one by one. He was like a baby. Guy tried to release him but he couldn't balance his body and trip. Guy immediately helped him to stand. Luke obeyed everything he told him. When Luke felt tired, he clung to Guy's leg and panted. This made Guy understand the situation and he carried him back to his room. When Guy left him alone, Luke stared at his back until Guy closed the door.

It was tiring… that what Guy thought. It's just the start.

On the next day, Guy began after the midday. It was hot, bathing under the sunlight. Guy chose to use the shade instead. But first, Luke tried to greet him, although he couldn't say t properly. When it was sunset, again Guy brought him to his room. But now, when Guy wanted to leave, Luke grabbed his sleeve. Luke said something, "… ai… ai…" as he pulled down Guy's sleeve.

Guy turned his body and asked what he wanted. Luke pointed at him. Not knowing what he meant, Guy asked him again. This time, Luke pointed at him again and said the earlier words, "… ai!"

Guy became really confused. He tried to think something that ended with 'ai' and connected with him. After some thoughts, he realized that Luke might be trying to call his name. "Do you want to call me?" he asked. Luke nodded. "I'm Guy. Guy."

The young master was interested in the word and practicing to say that. Luke even couldn't say father and mother yet, but Guy taught him how to say his name… even though it may be impossible. After an hour, Luke finally could say his name. Luke repeated it again and again, "Guy, Guy… Guy!" he smiled and laughed.

Guy smiled too, then he left. Along his way, for some reasons, he was happy. Because of what? I must say that it's because Luke could say his name earlier than other words. Then what will happen too his plan in avenging his family? No one knew what will happen.

For one year of learning, Luke could speak properly. He started to learn how to write. He still had problem in walking though. For once, Luke yelled at Guy that he didn't need his past, he didn't need it to go forward. That… made Guy… really irritated. That night, Guy protested in his room. Pere just heard it and calmed him down. Half a year after that, Luke finally could walk properly. Now what he had to do was mastering the writing. Luke was happy as he could walk around the manor whenever and wherever he wanted without Guy's help.

/

The next week, Luke wanted to play with Guy. He searched him in the manor. He walked passing the drawing room to the entrance room. There he saw Guy was standing before the pillar. He was looking up to the sword hanging on that pillar. "Guy," Luke called.

From the sword, Guy changed his gaze toward Luke. At the time, Guy's gaze was cold, it's not like the Guy Luke knew. Luke was frightened and ran to his room without talking anything.

Guy saw him ran away, he didn't stop him. He knew that he gave him a cold stare that time. At the night, Guy asked Pere to hear what he had to say.

"Pere, it's almost 2 years since I became his personal servant. And I still let him live."

"We were planning to avenge the Gardios family when we entered Fabre's house, right?" Guy continued, "But, what we are doing now is not different from other servants. You said to wait for a chance, but I can't find it even once! What I suppose to do? When I was beside him, my hatred increase… but… but… seeing him like that… I feel like I can't kill him!"

Pere patted Guy's back and said that maybe what they had planned would once be broken and forgotten. Guy refused that. He must avenge his family, for his sister's sake.

Pere stayed quiet. Guy cursed.

/

Months passed, Luke's growth developed as the time passed. He could walk, speak, write and respond like normal people. Van came several times to teach Luke about sword techs. He had to teach him from the very start, but everything seemed fine.

One day, Luke was walking around the manor along with Guy. On the way, he collided with two maids bringing a vase. "Waa!" Luke cried, he fell to the ground. One of the maids lost her balance and made the vase fallen to the ground and broken. Fortunately, Luke didn't hit by the broken pieces which was thrown. "Master Luke, are you okay?" both Guy and the maid asked.

Luke was still startled, but then Guy helped him to stand up. Guy sighed in a relief when he knew that Luke was harmless. The maid… was Eli.

"Oh my, Master Luke, I'm so sorry! I'm not cautious about what in front of me. I'm sorry!" Eli apologized.

Luke nodded and saw that another maid and Guy were collecting the broken pieces on the floor. Luke bent and helped them collecting them. "Ah, Master Luke, please don't. You might be hurt," the other maid said. However, Luke ignored it and continued to pick them. Guy, who saw it, became perplexed.

Finally, all broken pieces were collected and were brought by the other maid to the incinerator behind the manor. Eli thanked Luke and Guy for their help, but there's one more problem.

"That vase… it is the Duchess' favorite vase… Oh no… What am I going to do…?" Eli said. She was afraid that she might be fired because of that. She tried to calm herself down though. She could hide it if she wanted. But one way or another, the Duchess will know about it and everything will end. She was really in panic until finally Luke said something that was really relieving.

"Umm, your name… Eli?" Luke asked.

"Ah, yes, that's right Master Luke, what about it?" she said. Hiding her panic.

"Uhh, about that vase, it is mother's right?"

"Yes, it is."

"Uhh, I'm sorry. Because of me, you tripped and the vase was broken…"

"Ah, no it's not-"

"I'll tell mother that Eli is not wrong. It all happens because of me, so don't worry. I will apologize to mother later," Luke said.

That statement did surprise the maid and Guy. No one will expect that line from someone they served. Especially Luke, since he was taught to be a leader. "But Master Luke, really, you don't have to do that," Eli said. Luke shook his head and said, "No, I have to. You don't have to worry. It's not your fault, Eli."

Those words were really comforting for Eli. At least, she wouldn't worry about her being fired. Still, she insisted Luke that she came with him when he wanted to apologize to the Duchess. "Okay. I'll call you when the time comes," Luke said.

"Thank you very much, Master Luke. I owe you one. Thank you," Eli bowed then went somewhere else.

Guy suddenly tapped Luke's shoulder and asked, "Do you really have to do it that far, Master Luke?"

"I realize that it's my fault. She was carrying that vase so she couldn't see me in front of her. That's why, I'm the one who must apologize to mother," Luke replied easily with no burden and no coercion. It was shown on his face that he had to take responsibility of it.

At that time, Guy was really, really perplexed. Luke was way different than before. The Luke he knew would have scolded those maids for doing such things. Even he wouldn't care about them being fired or not. The Luke he knew would have made those maids cry again. Guy then just realized that he also received that kind of treatment from Luke so far. He didn't think of it too much since he thought that that might be caused by his amnesia.

'_Is he… the real Luke?' _Guy thought.

"Guy, let's go," Luke said as he grabbed the young blond and began walking.

And so, at that night before the dinner, as Luke said, he called Eli and the other maid she was with earlier to his mother's room. Suzanne was sitting on her bed that time. Luke, who was accompanied by Guy along with the maids, knocked the door and entered the room. They approached Suzanne then told her what had happened and Luke asked for forgiveness. Of course, Suzanne forgave them all. She was also proud of Luke for making such decision. After they done talking, they went out from the room. Outside, the maids thanked Luke again.

'_He really did it… How come…?' _Guy thought. Then the rest of the day was running as usual.

/

"Is it the right choice to kill him?" the blond mumbled as he worked. It was raining that day. Something that was rare to happen. At that time, Luke was still in his personal room. He couldn't go out, so he stayed in his room.

"Guy," someone called him, "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Master Luke."

It was Pere. He approached Guy and told him to accompany Luke in his room or escort Luke to the building so he could play with maids. Guy was just silent and left Pere without saying anything. Guy then ran to Luke's personal room and opened the door. Luke was looking outside the window.

After 4 years he became Luke's guardian, the revenge subsided little by little. It felt like, guarding him was his duty. That it was common to be beside him. The sound of the door being closed made Luke out of his activity and looked at Guy. Luke was smiling.

"Guy, can you help me?" Luke asked as he searched for something from his desk.

"What is it Master Luke?"

Luke pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Guy, "Guy, can you make a bird from this paper?"

Guy nodded and took the paper from the young master. He began folding it to make a bird like figure. When he finished, he gave it to him, "Here."

Luke was amazed. He was so happy. "This is wonderful! Thank you, Guy!"

Somehow, those words made Guy startle. He had heard those words before. The same words he received from someone… who was very dear to him.

_**This is wonderful… Thank you, Gailardia…**_

He remembered it. It was his sister's words to him when he also gave her the same thing, a bird like figure from a paper…

Guy's eyes were wet. "What… Why am I crying?" he asked himself. Luke who was jumping cheerfully, notice his servant's odd behavior and approached him, "Guy, is anything wrong? You are crying…"

"Thank you…"

"Huh?"

Guy then hugged Luke all of the sudden, as his tears fell down on his cheeks. Luke was surprised, but seeing Guy cried like that, he just silent.

"Thank you… Luke… for awaking me… I'm sorry for what I've done."

Even though Luke didn't understand what happened, he understood Guy's feeling, "Yes, Guy…" he said as he hugged Guy back.

/

From that time on, Guy erased his will to kill Luke. Guy wanted to stay Luke's servant and guardian. Although when he met the Duke, he still had that hatred he had stacked, but when he was with Luke, that feeling changed to love for Luke, for someone who made him realize he was wrong.

"Luke is innocent, so does the Duchess, I can't kill them," Guy said.

"So, you've decided then," Pere replied.

"Yeah, you're right, Pere. If only I heard you from the start…"

"It's alright. Now you've chosen the path you want."

"Yeah," Guy said as he went outside the room to the garden.

At the garden, Luke was standing in the center with his hands crossed. Guy approached him and said, "Want sword training, Luke?"

"That would be great," Luke drew his sword.

Guy also unsheathed his sword, "Heh, whenever you're ready then."

"Okay, let's begin."

* * *

Thanks for reading the whole story... All kinds of reviews are accepted!

Hope I can be better next time.


End file.
